


What Mom & I did

by Ahsoka1248 (CatandKaraForever)



Series: Taboo Affairs [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dildos, F/F, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/Ahsoka1248





	What Mom & I did

POV: Anna Williamson  
I walked in the door from going to the grocery store and called out to my daughter Isabella.  
"Isabella! I'm home. Where are you?"  
She didn't answer, so I set down the groceries and headed upstairs to her room. I heard moans as I stood outside the door.  
"Oh god, mom, don't stop," one of the moans came, and I knocked on the door.  
"Isabella?"  
I pushed open the door and saw her lying on her bed pushing one of my dildos into herself.  
"Oh mom, you're so good," she moaned.  
"Isabella, what the hell are you doing?"  
She had a pair of my white lace panties resting over her nose, and it was obvious she was sniffing them for my scent as she masturbated. Her eyes snapped open, and she apparently panicked.  
"Mom? What're you doing in my room?"  
Secretly I thought it was really hot that she was pleasuring herself to thoughts of me, but I knew it was wrong.  
"I was worried about you. You didn't answer when I called to you, and then I heard moans when I stood outside. What are you doing with that? Where did you find it, for that matter? And why are you sniffing my panties?"  
"I'm sorry, I was just so damn horny, and...Look, I can't finish knowing you're here. Unless..."  
"You want me to help you finish?"  
"Are you willing?"  
"Yes, I know it's wrong but yes I am."  
She rose, kissing me on the mouth. She pressed me into the wall, her tongue sliding into my mouth. One of her arms pinned me, and the other went around my back. Her lips were amazingly soft, and her kiss was sensual. She pulled me away from the wall, her fingers sliding under my shirt. One of her hands pulled my shirt over my head, and tossed it aside. Her fingers found the clasp of my bra, and she let it fall to the ground. She broke the kiss, pulling down my pants and panties. My pink slit was glistening with my arousal, and she saw that. I laid on my back, and beckoned her forward. She moved forward, pulling my legs apart and lowering her head between them. Her tongue darted into my core, and she licked slowly. I moaned softly, and she gently bit the skin above my slit. She began to suck, and I moaned again. I bunched my fingers in her hair as she ate me out, and soon I cummed, filling her mouth with my juices. She laid on her back and I approached. I laid on my side, kissing her on the mouth and pushing a finger inside her. We made out as I finger-fucked her. Soon she cummed, her walls tightening around my fingers. They released and she sprayed her juices onto my fingers.


End file.
